A hot-cathode ionization pressure gauge having the following electrodes, arranged at a distance from one another in the specified sequence along an axis,
a) a themionic cathode filament which has a central active part and lateral loop-shaped support parts; PA1 b) a flat, diaphragm-like control electrode, PA1 c) a flat acceleration electrode and PA1 d) a flat ion collector electrode, PA1 a) a thermionic cathode filament which has a central active part and lateral support parts; PA1 b) a flat, diaphragm-like control electrode, PA1 c) a flat acceleration electrode and PA1 d) a flat ion collector electrode,
and having a base plate on which the control electrode, the acceleration electrode and the ion collector electrode are mounted, in each case via a foot or bracket running at right angles to the main part of the relevant electrode and via a support bolt connected to the bracket is disclosed in UK Patent GB 2,195,495 B, FIG. 7. The control electrode, the acceleration electrode and the ion collector electrode each have a support foot or bracket on the lower edge, projecting at right angles, which is screwed to a support bolt which is also used for the electrical connection. The support bolts pass through a metal base plate, from which they are insulated by ceramic bushes. This design is complicated and must be assembled very carefully since the ceramic bushes break easily.